The water-cooled radiator employed on a construction vehicle, such as a log skidder, is subjected to plugging due to the ingress of debris therein. Such plugging is a particular problem with respect to radiators comprising closely spaced fins for the purpose of improving cooling capabilities and/or for reducing radiator core size. Proposed solutions to the plugging problem have included constructing the radiator with less than nine fins per inch and mounting screens in front of the radiator to screen-out debris prior to its ingress into the radiator. Such arrangements require close attention and periodic cleaning to maintain the cooling capacity of the radiator at an acceptable level.